


Cas In The Closet

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cell Phones, Closeted, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean, Closeted Dean Winchester, Closets, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Misunderstandings, Narnia, Oblivious, Oblivious Castiel, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slow Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean calls Cas, trying to figure out where he is.Oneshot/drabble





	Cas In The Closet

Where the heck was Cas? Dean had been looking for him for what felt like ages now. They had some important information to look up for the next case they were going on, and they all needed to be together for all of this, so it was pretty necessary. Finally Dean just decided to call him. 

"Hey Cas," he said into the phone as soon as the other picked up. "Where are you?"

"In the closet," Cas said. As if this was a normal answer. 

"What the hell are you doing in the closet?"

"Looking for Narnia."

Dean sighed, even though he couldn't see him. "That's not a real place, Cas."

"Yes it is, Dean." Cas said simply. "You of all people know it is."

"...WHAT." Dean said, voice cracking in shock. Sure, that's all it was. "HOW WOULD I KNOW."

"Er. Sam said."

"THE FUCK DID THAT BITCH SAY--" Dean was going to kill him. He was going to kill them all. 

"He said you were so far in the closet that you'd reached Narnia." Cas said. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." That's right, sure thing Dean was going to kill him. He was going to kill them all. 

 


End file.
